Keeping Good to Family Pride
by lovestorywithatwist
Summary: "I have to tell you both something," Scorpius finally managed, gaining a little more control over his voice. Right, this wasn't so hard. Just say it. "I'm gay." (One-shot, SM/AP, slash fic. Rated T for mentions of sex/language, though nothing explicit)


_**Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, I've only made new stories from them for my own and others enjoyment**_

**Author's Note:** Ok so I needed something to get me back into writing, and I've been totally into Harry Potter stuff right now, and this sorta popped into my head so... Hopefully I'll get back into a more regular routine for my other writing! Enjoy, and I always appreciate reviews and stuff :) Thanks for reading!

* * *

Scorpius shuffled slightly in his seat, and cleared his throat to try and get rid of the sudden lump that had formed there. _Just say it_, he growled internally, _No use dragging it on_.

Still, his heart fluttered nervously, and the words weren't precisely leaving his lips, and his lungs were starting to burn a little because he couldn't get enough oxygen-

"Scorpius? Are you feeling ill?" his mother's voice startled Scorpius into dropping his fork, and he only met her eyes briefly over the table before glaring pointedly back down at his dinner. He opened his mouth, ready to say something, anything, but the lump was still there, and he found himself choking on it.

"Scorpius?" his father actually stood up, looking ready to run over if his son didn't say anything.

"M'fine," he managed, swallowing thickly, and actually winced at how rough his words had come out.

Draco raised an eyebrow, and Scorpius made an effort not to wince again, because he knew that was his father's '_don't bullshit me' _look.

"I… I just h-have…" Oh god, he never stuttered. He was a Malfoy for Christ's sakes, he was supposed to be calm and collected. Well, he was also supposed to be _straight_ and _carry on the bloodline _too,but that one kind of got blown out of the water.

"Well, get it out," Draco said, a tad sharply, though Scorpius knew it was only because his father worried.

"I have to tell you both something," Scorpius finally managed, gaining a little more control over his voice. Right, this wasn't so hard. Just say it.

"I'm gay."

The second the words were out, Scorpius felt a wave of huge relief, while simultaneously feeling a thousand-weight terror. Part of him wanted to do a silly dance that he'd been able to say it, and another part wanted to snatch the words back before they could register to his parents.

Astoria was staring at him with wide eyes, as if she were a deer caught in the headlights of a semi-truck. Draco's mouth was wide open, and after a moment he began choking on the piece of chicken he'd just tried to ingest. Scorpius grimaced as his mother startled and began pounding his dad's back.

"I- you… Really? For how long?" Draco got out between coughs.

Scorpius snorted in surprise. "Uhm, always? You don't suddenly become gay, dad."

"And you never told us?" Draco continued incredulously, waving Astoria away now that the piece of chicken had successfully made its way down his throat.

Scorpius shuffled uncomfortably in his seat again. He'd never seen his father look so taken aback.

"Well, I've told you now," he mumbled. "You… Am I disinherited?" he added, biting the inside of his cheek.

"What?" Draco blinked a few times, then ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Scorpius, I'm a little surprised, but I don't really care what gender you're into. And god, no, we aren't disinheriting you. I know we're Slytherins but really…"

"As long as you're happy, liking whoever you choose to like, we will be happy as well," Astoria finally chimed in, managing a small smile, though she still looked a tad faint.

Scorpius brightened. "Anyone? You honestly wouldn't care?" he asked, feeling way better about what he was about to say next than he had before.

Chuckling, Draco shook his head, saying, "As long as it isn't one of the Potters," the same time Scorpius asked, "Even if I'm dating Albus Potter?"

Draco violently began choking again, and Astoria shot up out of her seat to pat him on the back, but he smacked her hand away and jumped out of his seat.

"A Potter? Scorpius, a _Potter_!?"

"Draco, calm down-"

"You are _definitely _disinherited, how could you associate with those _disgusting_-"

"Draco-!"

"Of all the people, you choose a _Potter_-"

Scorpius stood from his own seat, gaping at his parents in horror.

"Draco stop _right now_! We will support our son through _any_ decision, won't we?" Astoria practically snarled. Draco gaped at her, muttering something that sounded like, "But, _Potter_," and ran a hand through his hair again.

"Any decision," Astoria repeated firmly, offering another smile to Scorpius, who had suddenly become frozen.

"I… I'm sorry, Scorp," Draco took a deep breath, slowly sitting back down. "Your mother is right. We should be supportive of anyone you like, even if they're slimy, Weasley offspring-"

"Draco!"

"Er, not our first choice of partner," Draco corrected himself.

"So… You two are ok with me and Al dating?" Scorpius asked slowly, still a little freaked out.

"Yes," Astoria smiled again, and after a pause, kicked Draco under the table. Scorpius pretended not to notice when Draco hurried to add, "Yes," as well.

"Thanks," Scorpius muttered, a little awkwardly, and for a bit everyone was quiet. He began eating dinner again, trying not to feel too discouraged. Honestly, that was a way better reception than he'd hoped for. He thought he'd be kicked out of the house by now, to be honest.

"Really, though, out of a million students you had to pick a _Potter_?" Draco sighed, and Scorpius glanced up sharply in surprise.

"Ok, so you could care less that I'm gay, but being with a Potter is what freaks you out?" Scorpius asked, just to make sure. He could feel a smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Well, yes. I don't really care if you're hanging out with one, but if you end up _marrying_ one I'll have to sit in a room with those people for god knows how long."

Scorpius choked on his food this time, and blinked back a few tears as he gasped out, "You just don't want me to get married to him?"

Draco shrugged, scowling a little. "Potters _and_ Weasleys, it would be torture. And you, young man, will not give up the Malfoy name, you hear me? Potter has more than enough children running around to extend his bloodline."

"Jesus Christ dad, that's really all you're worried about?"

"Well I suppose we'll have to do some research and give you a different sex talk, but other than that-"

Scorpius tried not to choke again, and grimaced, shaking his head. "Dad, I know how it works-"

Draco cut across him, turning even paler than he usually was. "Please tell me you're still a virgin, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, or _so help me_-"

"Dad!"

"Draco!"

His father stuck his whole head in his hands this time, and took a few measured breaths. After a moment, he said slowly, "Ok, fine. Just make sure you're upholding Malfoy traditions, and keeping good to the family pride-"

"I'm not a bottom."

"Oh _thank god_."

"_Draco_!"

* * *

"So your parents took it ok?" Albus asked, looking up from his spot on Scorpius's lap. Scorpius smirked slightly, nodding his head. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and let their fingers intertwine.

"I don't think my father likes the idea of me being married to a Potter, but other than that he didn't really care," he shrugged. Albus snickered, grinning up at him.

"Yeah, my dad wasn't too impressed I was with a Malfoy either, but he didn't really care that I'm into blokes."

"It's going to be really awkward whenever our families are in the same room," Scorpius noted, though he was still smiling. "However, it will be thoroughly entertaining to watch."

Albus laughed as well, nodding his head in agreement. "You know, the only thing my dad was concerned with was whether or not I was 'keeping good to the family pride' or some shit."

Scorpius snorted, glancing back down to his boyfriend. "Mine too, actually."

"I told him I wasn't a bottom."

Scorpius choked out a surprised laugh, noting how similar their families actually were. Then he added, "Oh, we both know that isn't true."

"We also both know that you have been a bottom just as many times as I have."

"Let's just not tell our fathers then."


End file.
